Kordis
Locations -67 during the quest Monster? Us Plants! Characteristics |} Spells * Poison Bramble - The use of 1 AP will cause a loss of 10 HP. * Weakening Spores - 50% weakness in all resistances. * Alpha Radiation - (Player) Change Colour, Change Appearance, Kordis enters Omega State. * First Alpha Radiation - (Player) After Alpha radiation, player lose HP, Enters Silent State, Alpha State. * Black Light - Kordis Enters Invulnerable State, Heavy State. * Aquaglyph - Requires the Glyphanger state. * Geoglyph - Requires the Glyphanger state. * Aeroglyph - Requires the Glyphanger state. * Pyroglyph - Requires the Glyphanger state. * Anaglyph - Requires the Glyphanger state. * Audacious Glyph - Requires the Glyphanger state. * Carnivore - Kills a summon, unbewitches Kordis and makes it enter the Glyphanger state. Drops |} Notes You need to have an active quest Monster? Us Plants! to start the fight. (You can enter the cave without the quest and can also join the fight without it.) Strategy General Kordis will cast Black Light at the start of the fight which puts him into Invulnerable and Heavy states for the duration of the fight. He will pretty much cast Poison Bramble every turn he can and Weakening Spores roughly every 6 turns, which has the effect of applying -50% to all resistances on all players as well as releasing any players adjacent to him. Once vulnerable, Kordis will also cast another spell (can't remember name) which deals approximately 1000 damage on a single player as well as unbewitching them. Radiation Method One way to make Kordis vulnerable is to go through a series of steps by becoming infected by one of Kordis' Radiation spells and then passing them onto other players. The Radiation has to pass through 3 unique players before it puts Kordis into the next state, where he'll then cast the next type of Radiation. You'll have to perform the same process outlined below for the 4 different types of Radiation. # Kordis will cast Alpha Radition on P1 (Player 1), infecting them with First Alpha Radiation # At the start of P1's next turn, P1 will cast First Alpha Radiation and infect any other player within 2 squares with Second Alpha Radiation. P1 will also go into Alpha state which means they cannot be infected with any later stage of Alpha Radiation for 4 turns. # At the start of P2's next turn, P2 will cast Second Alpha Radiation and infect any other player within 2 squares with Third Alpha Radiation. P2 will also go into Alpha state which means P2 cannot be infected with any later stage of Alpha Radiation for 4 turns # At the start of P3's next turn, P3 will cast Third Alpha Radiation and put Kordis into the Kordis Alpha state for 2 turns. Unlike the earlier stages of Alpha Radiation, Kordis does not need to be within 2 squares. # Kordis will cast Beta Radiation on any Player. Repeat the steps above for each radiation. Here is the four types of Radiation (in order) and their effect on players and Kordis: All stages of Radiation cast by players will deal varying amounts of minimal damage to anyone within 2 squares. However lazy character placement combined with Kordis' Weakening Spores and the player debuffs associated with each Radiation means that you can quickly take a lot of damage and not be able to prevent/heal any damage taken. Ideally you want to set it up so that you only ever infect one other player with any stage of radiation. Glyph Method If Kordis eats a summon (which will sadly heal it for 10.000hp the first turn and 5.000 hp on the following turn) it will cast AeroGlyph and AquaGlyph. If Kordis starts the following turn in both these glyphs, it will cast two more glyphs Pyroglyph and Geoglyph. If it starts its turn in these two glyphs the following turn, it will cast Anaglyph and White light Glyph. If it starts its turn in White Light Glyph (which is, in fact black, while the Anaglyph is white) as well it will become vulnerable. Make sure it DOES NOT start its turn in the Anaglyph, as this will unbewitch Kordis and remove the vulnerability which was just activated by the White Light Glyph. It is possible to vuln Kordis for 3 consecutive turns this way, since the last glyph remain for 2 turns and the vulnerability will last 2 turns as well. Because Kordis heals (in our fight, at least) 15.000 hp when it eats a summon, it is advised to only use this method to vuln him when Kordis is still at full hp. Category:Frigost Island